This invention relates to apparatus for averaging the temperatures of a plurality of temperature probes in an oven and to apparatus for controlling the temperature of the oven and to apparatus for controlling the steam in the oven. More particularly, the invention relates to control apparatus for baking ovens comprising a microcomputer particularly useful for controlling and optimizing the performance of large baking ovens.
Heretofore, commercial baking ovens have been used by experienced bakers to cook a variety of breads and pastries primarily by eye. However, such manual operation is subject to error by the operator and the operating cost is greater than is desirable.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved oven control apparatus which avoids one or more of the disadvantages of prior oven controls.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for averaging the temperatures of a plurality of probes in an oven.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for averaging the temperature of a plurality of selected temperature probes in an oven.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for automatically eliminating the temperature readings of probes outside a predetermined temperature differential from the probe temperature average.
It is another object of the invention to provide high energy load minimization for ovens with multiple heating capabilities.
It is another object of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for controlling the steam in an oven.